


MOONLIGHT

by pannacottafugo



Series: THINGS YOU SAID WHEN... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moonlight, Teasing, Walking, wtf r these tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannacottafugo/pseuds/pannacottafugo
Summary: things you said after you kissed me good night.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: THINGS YOU SAID WHEN... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	MOONLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my old tumblr!!! part of the 'things you said' drabble set.  
> lowercase intended.

his fingers are cool between yours; not entirely unexpected, considering that it’s almost winter. your hands are entwined together and bundled into the pocket of your coat that hangs in between the two of you.

the moonlight always makes things look different, you muse silently, taking in the empty streets now all covered in a silver sheen. it’s a lot later than you’re used to being outside and you’re surprised your phone isn’t already piling up with irate texts from your parents, but you’re not questioning it.

rintarou is quiet, focusing on trying to avoid bumping his feet into yours when your paths come together. he knows you’re too taken in by the moonlight to notice when you end up stepping on his feet, and the only reason he’s not complaining is because you’re keeping his hand warm. in the light of the night, his eyes and hair gleam strangely. it’s almost funny, enough so to make you let out the tiniest snort of laughter.

“what?” his eyes don’t leave the ground as he neatly sidesteps your feet again. “did a bird shit on my head again? i thought i felt-”

“no.” you elbow him the best you can, with your hand in your pocket. “i was just… looking at you.”

“and what’s so funny about that?” he glances at you from the corner of his eye, and you can see the trace of a smile on his face.

“the moonlight is weird. and it makes you look kinda different.”

you can tell he’s amused. “funny different or…?”

“funny different.” you stop walking and point at the building on your right. “and that’s your house. goodnight.”

“not so fast.” he isn’t letting go of your hand, you note, and then suddenly he’s pulled you incredibly close to him. “i think i deserve an apology for being made fun of.”

“really? you’re the only one who thinks of it like that th-”

“shh.” and just like that, he’s kissing you. rintarou’s lips are as cool as his fingers, but there, in his embrace and in the moonlight, you’ve never felt warmer.

he drops your hand a moment later. “see you tomorrow.”

you grin at his already retreating figure. “good night, boyfriend.” 


End file.
